


Quarter Past Midnight

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!!, ( just tAKE IT Y'ALL ), ( sono così stanca che non so cosa taggare LOL ), ;), ??? - Freeform, Future Fic, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟶𝟺 | 'ᴄʜᴀᴍᴩᴀɢɴᴇ'[...] Yokohama non era esattamente piccola, di centri commerciali e pasticcerie aperte fino a tardi ce n'erano a bizzeffe, ma era già abbastanza lontano dal suo appartamento; voleva solo il suo concentrato di zuccheri e nutrienti vari, possibilmente combinato con Neflix. Ma a quanto vedeva di torte pronte non ne avevano p... una! Ne era rimasta una!





	Quarter Past Midnight

**C**'era qualcosa di tremendamente irritante nel girare per i reparti di un supermercato alle sette e passa di sera; persino le luci non facevano che accrescere la sua indisponenza, e le cause erano molteplici e tutte perfettamente valide, a partire dalla giornata di merda che aveva appena passato fino ad arrivare al fatto che wow, hoh-oh, con oggi era ufficiosamente un anno più vicino alla morte! Allegria!  
  


* * *

  
  
Però in fondo, supponeva, avrebbe potuto andargli peggio di così: alla fin fine era normale sentirsi stanco tra lezioni, allenamenti e lavoro part-time. Per non parlare del fatto che anche se l'unica persona con cui avrebbe potuto passare la serata - il suo coinquilino - era finito in ospedale, perlomeno stava bene! Niente più di una commozione, gli aveva detto al telefono.  
  
Scuotendo il capo e ripromettendosi di portargli un pezzo di torta, il giovane si scostò i capelli dal viso e si avvicinò a passo svelto al banco dolci, gli occhi smeraldini alla ricerca di qualcosa già pronto e possibilmente pieno di panna.  
  


* * *

  
  
Yokohama non era esattamente piccola, di centri commerciali e pasticcerie aperte fino a tardi ce n'erano a bizzeffe, ma era già abbastanza lontano dal suo appartamento; voleva solo il suo concentrato di zuccheri e nutrienti vari, possibilmente combinato con Neflix. Ma a quanto vedeva di torte pronte non ne avevano p... una! Ne era rimasta una!  
  


* * *

  
  
Successe una cosa alquanto buffa: due ragazzi, ignari l'uno dell'altro, si avvicinarono alla stessa torta sospirando all'unisono la stessa cosa, «Finalmente!», e sobbalzando quando le loro mani cozzarono l'una contro l'altra.  
  
«Ah! Mi scus... oh.»  
  
Il più grande, Futakuchi Kenji, sollevò un sopracciglio all'indirizzo dello sconosciuto, ma rimembro dell'esistenza delle buone maniere gli rivolse a sua volta un piccolo cenno di scuse.  
  
Si fissarono con tanto d'occhi per quella che parve un'eternità prima che Viso d'Angelo (nominativo provvisorio offertoci dal subconscio di Futakuchi) aprisse bocca, gli occhi verdi illuminati come luci di Natale.  
  
«Sei... l'asso del Dateko...?»  
  
Futakuchi lo guardò meglio, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Non era mai stato particolarmente bravo in queste cose, ma quelle lentiggini le aveva già viste, poco ma sicuro, e immaginandosi lo sconosciuto coi capelli un po' più corti... gli tornò alla mente il suono d'un servizio.  
  
«Tu... giocavi nel Karasuno?» domandò più a sé stesso che ad altri. «Pinch server. Capitano.»  
  
Il giovane annuì, poi guardò la torta con la coda dell'occhio e la indicò. «Volevi anche tu quella?»  
  
«Ah» Futakuchi si riscosse alla svelta. «Sì, puoi dirlo forte. Mi spiace, ma è il mio compleanno e finora è andato di merda, quindi la torta me la prendo io.»  
  
«Oh? Che coincidenza! Anche il mio compleanno è oggi.»  
  
Il maggiore alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sì, certo. Certo che lo è, come no.»  
  
Non ci credeva per niente, constatò Yamaguchi, aggrottando la fronte, ma non si sarebbe fatto intimidire dallo scetticismo del castano. «Guarda che dico sul serio» affermò.  
  
«Anche io. Vedi? Questa...» Futakuchi s'indicò il viso con un gesto amplio e veemente. «è la mia faccia seria. E questa...» si ficcò una mano nella tasca interna della giacca. «è la prova.»  
  
«Oooooh, mamma! Dolci!»  
  
Yamaguchi dovette tirarsi indietro per non beccarsi la patente del castano in faccia: effettivamente la sua data di nascita corrispondeva perfettamente a quella corrente, ma non era il solo a star dicendo la verità, e anche solo per ripicca, Tadashi fece lo stesso con la propria carta d'identità.  
  
«Curioso, vero?» ridacchiò.  
  
Futakuchi imprecò tra sé e sé perché da un lato sì, era curioso, certo, ma dall'altro era anche uno schifo: in cuor suo sapeva di non essere così stronzo da far restare senza torta di compleanno un'altra persona. Tanto valeva dividersela, convenne, ma non fece in tempo ad aprir bocca che uno gnomo alto un metro e una mela (una bambina, in realtà) s'infilò tra di loro e si prese la torta confezionata.  
  
Il tutto sotto i loro occhi. Senza sapere, senza capire, con tutta l'innocenza della sua giovanissima età.  
  
«Mamma, l'ho presa!» esclamò, trotterellando dalla madre con un gran sorriso.  
  
Yamaguchi si sentì un po' sprofondare, ma guardandola non riuscì neanche a prendersela. Al contrario di Futakuchi, il quale gemette frustrato e sbottò: «Ehi, piccoletta, guarda che c'eravamo prima noi!»  
  
Yamaguchi lo guardò basito, incredulo e improvvisamente anche un po' nervoso. «Futakuchi-san! Non...»  
  
La bimba iniziò a piangere, _grandioso_, e ovviamente la madre divenne una furia. Yamaguchi si sbatté una mano in fronte e sia a lui che a Futakuchi venne chiesto di lasciare il supermercato.  
  


* * *

  
  
«Te lo sei meritato.»  
  
«Guarda che sei rimasto a mani vuote anche tu, sai?»  
  
«Era solo una bambina, Futakuchi-san...»  
  
«Una bambina bella cicciottella, se posso permettermi di puntualizzarlo» Yamaguchi lo guardò come a volerlo rimproverare, così intensamente che Futakuchi decise di scrollarsi il broncio di dosso con un sospiro e voltare le spalle all'insegna del supermercato come se non fosse successo niente. Acqua sotto i ponti. «Fa niente, lasciamo perdere!»  
  


* * *

  
  
Ci sono certe svolte che nella vita non ti aspetteresti mai, che ti colgono alla sprovvista proprio perché il più delle volte non sono enormi; sono piccoli eventi, minuzie volute dal caso che ti si parano davanti da un minuto all'altro. Inaspettate nel loro essere obiettivamente insignificanti - o almeno così avrebbe iniziato a pensare Yamaguchi dopo quell'oggi.  
  
La sua famiglia lo aveva chiamato per fargli auguri, così come i suoi amici e tutti coloro che, pur non vivendo vicino a lui, gli volevano abbastanza bene da ricordarsi del suo compleanno. Per quanto suonasse patetico, aveva già pensato a qualcosa da fare per conto proprio per poter dire di aver festeggiato almeno un pochino. Anche dopo il piccolo inconveniente con la torta, tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne che vedersi squadrare da capo a piedi e sentirsi chiedere: «Be'? Non vieni?» da una persona che in fin dei conti conosceva solo a grandi linee e che di suo, probabilmente, a stento ricordava di aver mai ricevuto un suo servizio.  
  
«Scusami?»  
  
«C'è una pasticceria niente male che resta sempre aperta fino a tardi. Visto che anche tu sei rimasto senza torta come un povero sfigato...» - _perché lui no, vero?_ \- «Insomma, coi mezzi dovremmo arrivarci abbastanza in fretta! Se ti smuovi di lì, ovvio.»  
  
Negli anni aveva imparato a essere meno accondiscendente e farsi valere, ma di suo Yamaguchi restava sempre un cuor di panna, glielo dicevano tutti. Forse era questo il motivo, forse semplicemente non voleva stare da solo o lasciare solo qualcun altro, a prescindere da quanto questi fosse un idiota colossale (perché Futakuchi-san, questo Yamaguchi non l'avrebbe mai negato, un idiota colossale lo era per davvero).  
  
Fatto sta che, a forza di cose, eccoli là, a camminare lungo un marciapiede folloso, mezzo metro l'uno dall'altro: Futakuchi con le mani in tasca e la giacca di pelle penzoloni dalle spalle, Yamaguchi intendo a gettare occhiate al suo cellulare di tanto in tanto per controllare di star andando nella direzione giusta - i capelli raccolti in una mezza coda e le frange di quel suo foulard enorme mosse dalla brezza. In lontananza si iniziava a sentire profumo di mare, segno che erano vicini al porto e che quindi avevano effettivamente preso il pullman sbagliato.  
  
Erano le nove, e il cielo pareva nero come la pece da sotto le luci artificiali della città. Era affascinante, anche se non era esattamente casa.  
  
«Yamaguchi, ehi» Il più piccolo si sentì tirare per una manica, al che si fermò di colpo e si voltò. Futakuchi lo guardò facendo sfoggio del primo, vero sorriso da... be', da quando si erano scontrati, in pratica. «Ci ho trovato la torta di compleanno!»  
  
'Carino...' pensò tra sé e sé Yamaguchi, voltandosi lentamente verso la vetrina davanti la quale si era impuntato il più grande: era piena di dolci dalla forma un po' insolita, ma sembravano tutti buonissimi - non che ci voglia molto quando è dall'ora di pranzo che non mangi.  
  
«Classica panna e fragole?» azzardò Yamaguchi.  
  
Futakuchi si staccò dalla vetrina e gli mollò il braccio, scrollando le spalle. «Solo se posso farci fare la dedica.»  
  
Già solo dal suo sguardo, Yamaguchi avrebbe dovuto obiettare, ma in fin dei conti era solo una torta, no? Per cui annuì, e mentre il maggiore si occupava di ordinare lui si mise a curiosare tra i biglietti d'auguri.  
  
«Oooooi, tesoruccio!»  
  
Magari non ce n'era davvero bisogno, però...  
  
«Zuccherino?»  
  
Alla fine era il suo compleanno, insomma, non c'era niente di ma... ouch!  
  
«Ehi, Freckles, guarda che parlo con te.»  
  
Yamaguchi sobbalzò improvvisamente, non senza un urletto, un po' per il dolore e un po' per la sorpresa. Portandosi istintivamente le mani a coprirsi il fondoschiena, si voltò con le guance paonazze a guardare male (anzi, malissimo) Futakuchi. «_Futakuchi-san...?!_»  
  
Quest'ultimo, un sorrisetto da schiaffi stampato in faccia, ritirò la mano. Con cui, per inciso, gli aveva appena schiaffeggiato il sedere come se fosse cosa cosa di tutti i giorni.  
  
«Sono due ore che ti chiamo!» affermò a voce anche troppo alta e allegra. «Quanti anni è che compi?»  
  
«Venti!» strillò Yamaguchi, cercando di capire cosa fosse davvero appena successo e perché. «Ne compio venti!»  
  
Futakuchi annuì. Si ritenne fortunato tra sé e sé: era palese che quel ragazzo non fosse un tipo violento, e lo aveva preso troppo alla sprovvista per andare incontro a immediate ripercussioni. Perciò lo liquidò con un semplice: «Grazie della gentilezza, tesoro», e rifilò al bancone.  
  


* * *

  
  
«Dopo che finiamo qua prendiamo la metro» esordì Futakuchi, doldolandosi pigramente sulla sua altalena con una forchettina di plastica in una mano e il cellulare nell'altra. «Sarà sicuramente più semplice che prendere il pullman.»  
  
Yamaguchi, non potendo parlare a bocca piena, annuì.  
  
La torta - che si stavano spartendo seduti su due altalene in un parchetto che dava su una via del centro - era buonissima, niente da dire. E lo schiaffo sul sedere era sicuramente valso l'offerta speciale del giorno (riservata alle coppie), anche se «un piccolo avvertimento sarebbe stato apprezzatissimo, Futakuchi-san».  
  
«Hah? Naaaaah, così mi sarei privato della tua bellissima espressione, zuccherino.»  
  
«Non chiamarmi così, grazie.»  
  
La scritta personalizzata sulla torta, però, che tanto per la cronaca era: 'Shit, you're old!', Yamaguchi stava ancora decidendo come prenderla. D'altronde non era lui il maggiore, tra loro.  
  
Erano le dieci oramai, e stranamente trovare un punto d'incontro per parlarsi non era così difficoltoso.  
  
«Oh, quindi frequentiamo università diverse. Ecco perché non ti ho mai visto agli allenamenti.»  
  
«Vomeffai a viue cheiocco ancoa?» domandò (a bocca piena) il più grande dei due.  
  
Yamaguchi sorrise con fare volpino. «Me lo hai appena detto tu, adesso adesso.»  
  
Futakuchi deglutì e scrollò le spalle, umettandosi le labbra per pulire via eventuali residui di panna. «Heh, le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire. Sarebbe un po' un peccato se smettessi, e lo stesso vale per te.»  
  
«Per me?»  
  
«Sono stato un capitano anch'io, che credi? Anche dopo il diploma, sono andato comunque a vedere le partite dei miei kohai. E il tuo servizio al terzo anno?» Il castano lo indicò con la forchetta sporca per pura enfasi. «Schifosamente stellare, te lo devo riconoscere.»  
  
Yamaguchi rimase allibito, totalmente attonito per una manciata di secondi: ormai erano passati quasi due anni da allora, era abituato a sentirsi dire di essere diventato un bravo giocatore e sapeva quanto valeva, ma non avrebbe mai smessp di restare lusingato come se fosse stata la prima volta.  
  
Rilassò le spalle e mormorò un ringraziamento, voltandosi per smaltire l'imbarazzo. E nessuno dei due parlò più per un po', neppure Futakuchi, che per conto suo mantenne lo sguardo esattamente laddove lo aveva posato prima, imperterrito.  
  
Sotto la fioca luce dei lampioni i capelli di Yamaguchi avevano un colore davvero strano, composto da frammenti color bosco sfumate al castano. Proiettavano ombre sul suo viso dai lineamenti morbidi, dandogli un'aria tanto irreale quanto il modo con cui stava fissando un punto fisso ai suoi piedi.  
  
Sospirando, Futakuchi si alzò di colpo, attirando su di sé l'attenzione del più piccolo.  
  
«Devo andare in bagno» gli disse soltanto. «Non farti rapire dagli alieni mentre non ci sono.»  
  
«Dagli alieni?»  
  
«O dai barboni. Insomma, tutto può essere, abbi un po' d'immaginazione, su!»  
  
Yamaguchi, perplesso, seguì la sua figura attraversare la strada e sparire dietro un uber di passaggio.  
  
«Uhm, avrebbe anche potuto farla dietro un albero...» pensò ad alta voce, allentando la presa sulle catene dell'altalena e ridacchiando al solo pensiero. «Per fortuna non lo ha fatto.»  
  
Ne approfittò per gettare in un cestino della spazzatura la confezione della torta e le posate di plastica e controllare di non aver chiamate perse. Non ne trovò nessuna, ma in compenso notò di aver ricevuto un bel po' di messaggi dai suoi vecchi compagni di squadra - di tutti i generi; Hinata gli aveva addirittura inviato un video per poterglieli dare a voce, gli auguri, con tanto di trombetta fischietto alla mano. E Nishinoya-san aveva fatto altrettanto, facendogli cantare gli auguri da una piccola banda di Mariachi che a quanto pare gli era capitata davanti a Città del Messico; la sua voce si sentiva chiara e forte visto che, pur inquadrando i musicisti, era lui a reggere il telefono.  
  
Yamaguchi si sentì stringere il petto. Vedeva ancora gli altri periodicamente, specie Tsukishima visto che in fin dei conti erano amici da tantissimo tempo, ma a volte un po' di nostalgia la sentiva comunque. Si dondolò avanti e indietro contento, prendendosi il tempo per rispondere a ognuno di loro. Questo, almeno, finché non si vide arrivare letteralmente in grembo una giacca di pelle - quella di Futakuchi.  
  
«Così ti prenderai un ma... che cos'è quello?!»  
  
Invece di rispondergli, Futakuchi gli chiese sbrigativo: «Oggi fai vent'anni, no?», mettendosi a smanettare per stappare la bottiglia.  
  
«Sì...? Te l'ho... urlato contro quando mi hai dato uno schiaffo sul sedere prima?»  
  
«Appunto. Questo significa che da oggi puoi comprare alcolici. Figo, vero? L'ho preso in un negozio là dietro l'angolo.»  
  
Un colpo secco riempì l'aria, il tappo della bottiglia volò via e una cascata di schiuma bianca prese a colare ovunque, sotto gli occhi sgranati di Yamaguchi.  
  
Futakuchi sorrise, «In fin dei conti è il nostro compleanno. Lo champagne ce lo meritiamo!» e bevve un gran sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia prima di porgergliela.  
  
«Ai venti, Yamaguchi!»  
  


* * *

  
  
Il piano originale avrebbe compreso prendere la metropolitana e tornarsene ognuno nella propria zona, data l'ora sarebbe anche stato il caso.  
  
«Siamo arrivati!»  
  
Eppure, stavolta guidati dal senso dell'orientamento di Futakuchi anziché da Google Maps, alla stazione non si avvicinarono nemmeno.  
  
«Non sono proprio il tipo da discoteche, sai, credo che passerò» affermò il più educatamente possibile Yamaguchi, facendo dietrofront, ma venendo prontamente acciuffato da Futakuchi, il quale gli diede un colpetto con la bottiglia (mezza vuota) ed esclamò: «Giuro che è un posto tranquillissimo, non fare il sofficino e rilassati», prima di trascinarlo dentro il locale.  
  
Di per sé non era una vera e propria discoteca: a giudicare dal nome e dal tipo di musica che veniva sparata a palla, era più un pub improntato su stile occidentale. Molto carino, se ti piacciono i posti affollati con le luci a intermittenza colorate e l'odore di whiskey.  
  
Yamaguchi si ritenne fortunato di essere abbastanza alto rispetto alla media quando Futakuchi lo mollò a un tavolo con la loro bottiglia di champagne dicendogli di aspettarlo lì («Devo davvero, davvero andare a pisciare, okay.») e dopo un quarto d'ora si ritrovò ad allungarsi per cercare di intercettarlo in mezzo a tutte quelle persone.  
  
Anche solo starsene seduto a un tavolo stava diventando complicato, in parecchi vi si ammassavano tra una giravolta e un tentativo di coinvolgere coloro che stavano seduti là a «guardare senza godersi la serata» - così dicevano. Per la maggior parte erano ragazze, e Yamaguchi fece davvero di tutto per guardarle solo in faccia, precisiamolo. Fortunatamente non ci volle molto perché Futakuchi riemergesse dal caos, urlando per sovrastare la musica e farsi sentire: «Eccomi! Ti sono mancato?»  
  
Yamaguchi avrebbe risposto di sì, ma si guardò bene dal farlo. «Tutto okay?»  
  
«Sì, sì. Ah! Adoro questa canzone! Forza, alzati!»  
  
«Perché?»  
  
«Tu alzati e basta!» insistette il castano, gettando la propria giacca di fianco alla bottiglia di champagne e il foulard di Yamaguchi e tirando su di peso il minore. «E dai, è pure azzeccata!»  
  
«Mi stai chiedendo di ballare?» urlò confuso Yamaguchi, senza tuttavia scrollarsi di dosso le mani di Futakuchi. «Sul serio? Non ti facevo il tipo!»  
  
«Infatti non lo sono!» Il castano lo tirò a sé per le mani. «Odio questi posti, però...» Un sorriso complice gli curvò le labbra. «Qua dentro puoi urlare quanto ti pare. E tu non lo fai abbastanza spesso, mi sa!»  
  
Le luci erano così basse e intermittenti da sfocare e distorcere ogni tonalità e forma attorno a loro, ma Tadashi era abbastanza vicino a Futakuchi da riuscire a scorgere i giochi di colore stagliati nelle iridi castane del più grande. Lo guardavano apertamente, e per una volta erano talmente seri da sembrare quasi troppo forti da fronteggiare.  
  
_[Avrebbero potuto atterrare una tempesta.](https://youtu.be/HWSqv-xsc5o?t=125)_  
  
«Sei giovane, cazzo, non dimenticarlo mai!» esclamò in mezzo al crescendo dell'assolo. «Butta tutto fuori e balla con me, Viso d'Angelo!»  
  
Yamaguchi sbuffò una mezza risata incredula: senza accorgersene aveva iniziato a seguire il ritmo della canzone. E diamine, era così liberatorio che pensò: 'Fanculo!', girandosi a bersi l'ultimo sorso di champagne prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Futakuchi e lasciarsi semplicemente... esistere.  
  
Erano tutti un tutt'uno di colori, là dentro, eppure ognuno si muoveva e cantava per sé, per la persona che era. E là in mezzo c'erano loro: due pallavolisti universitari dalle personalità lontane anni luce che battevano i piedi e stringevano le mani a pugno.  
  
« 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠. 𝐼𝑠. 𝑀𝑦 𝑟𝑜𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑛𝑛𝑔. . . » Urlando fino a restare senza respiro. « 𝑅𝑂𝐴𝑅𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝑇𝑊𝐸𝑁𝑇𝐼𝐸𝐸𝐸𝑆. . . 𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑜𝑜𝑜𝑜𝑜𝑛'𝑡. . . 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑒. . . »  
  
Le mani in aria come a suonare la loro personale batteria. « 𝑅𝑜𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑎 𝑏𝑙𝑢𝑛𝑡 '𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑔𝑜 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒... »  
  
Le voci un crescendo di emozioni grezze, « 𝑅𝑜𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑎 — » vive « 𝑅𝑜𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑎 𝑏𝑙𝑢𝑛𝑡! »  
  
A briglia sciolta. E i gesti ampli, liberi, le braccia aperte, i capelli inselvaggiti dai movimenti dei loro capi a coprir loro la visuale a tratti. Gli sguardi incatenati oltre i bagliori psichedelici e i corpi più vicini e in sincronia del possibile; in un macchia di tempere vibrante e viva.  


> 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑦 𝑟𝑜𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝑟𝑜𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑠  
𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑚𝑒  
𝑅𝑜𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑏𝑙𝑢𝑛𝑡 '𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑔𝑜 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒  
𝑅𝑜𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑏𝑙𝑢𝑛𝑡 '𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡, 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑔𝑜 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒

  


* * *

  
  
«E bravo Yamaguchi!» Tra una risata e l'altra, Futakuchi saltò gli ultimi due scalini dell'uscita del pub e gli gettò improvvisamente un braccio attorno alle spalle, le labbra piegate in un sorriso enorme tutto energia e strafottenza, facendogli perdere il passo per un momento. «Sei una vera tigre, stronzetto, altro che corvo!»  
  
Yamaguchi rise di cuore; aveva i capelli sciolti a solleticargli il viso e librarsi nell'aria e le ali spiegate.  
  
Si diressero verso la metropolitana sfatti e completamente stravolti, mentre gli orologi scandivano mezzanotte e un quarto.  
  


* * *

  
  
«Futakuchi-san.»  
  
Il castano distolse lo sguardo dalla mappa della metropolitana con un distratto mugugno d'assenso, e subito la sua attenzione venne catturata dal piccolo oggetto portogli da Yamaguchi. «Che cos'è?»  
  
«Un... portachiavi? Con, huh... un ippopotamo di peluche.»  
  
«Questo lo vedo, cocco» ribadì Futakuchi, alzando gli occhi al cielo con un piccolo sorriso ironico. «Ma pensavo dovessi andare in bagno.»  
  
«Ci sono andato infatti. Questo è per te» Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle e, dato che l'altro non sembrava intenzionato a muovere un muscolo, gli prese una mano e vi lasciò il portachiavi. «Non è molto, ma in fin dei conti è il tuo compleanno, perciò...»  
  
Futakuchi aggrottò la fronte e soppresse a forza l'impulso di arrossire facendo schioccare la lingua sul palato. Guardandolo bene, oltre che morbido, quel cosino aveva un ché di carino.  
  
«Non ce n'era bisogno» asserì alla fine, come se non stesse già pescando il suo mazzo di chiavi per agganciarci il suo regalo. «Ma heh, grazie» Si arrese a un sorriso. «Ho capito dove siamo, comunque. Non ci resta che prendere la linea blu.»  
  
Yamaguchi lanciò un'occhiata alla mappa dietro di lui e annuì - come se non avesse notato il lieve distendersi del cipiglio del più grande.  
  
«Vedi di starmi dietro» cantinelò quest'ultimo, incamminandosi senza aspettarlo.  
  
Tadashi non ci mise nulla a raggiungerlo. «Oh, non sarà un problema.»  
  
«Ah no?» Futakuchi lo squadrò dalla vita in giù e fece un lungo fischio. «Ho le gambe più lunghe io, se m'impegnassi non credo che potresti davvero starmi dietro.»  
  
Era una grandissima stronzata e lo sapevano entrambi, difatti Yamaguchi dapprima ci rimase stranito.  
  
«Questo non è... okay» Si umettò le labbra, guardandosi velocemente attorno. Erano lungo il porto di Yokohama, e nonostante l'ora tarda c'erano altre persone oltre loro, perlopiù turisti, ma decidendo di non far caso a loro, il più piccolo puntò il dito verso l'insegna della metro. «Chi arriva primo laggiù.»  
  
Futakuchi seguì la sua traiettoria per capire che punto preciso indicasse, e subito sul suo volto crebbe un sogghigno. «Va bene, marmocchio.»  
  
«Al tre.»  
  
«Al tre.»  
  
Si guardarono, puerili e determinati, aumentarono gradualmente il passo finché uno non scattò in avanti, seguito prontamente dall'altro. Senza aspettare il tre.  
  
«MANGIA LA POLVERE!»  
  
«NEI TUOI SOGNI!»  
  
Fu come spiccare il volo.  
  


* * *

  
  
Futakuchi, le guance rosse dalla corsa e i capelli tutti scombinati e senza più nessuna traccia di piega, gli restituì il foulard, cadutogli una decina di metri prima del traguardo. Ansante ma soddisfatto, ammiccò. «Belle gambe, le tue!»  
  
Yamaguchi rise. «Grazie, anche le tue non sono niente male!»  
  


* * *

  
  
«Il mio telefono si è spento, deve essere proprio tardi...»  
  
Futakuchi sbloccò il suo cellulare e fece una smorfia, attento a tenersi alla sua maniglia. «Il mio è al tredici. E sono le due.»  
  
Davanti a loro, come saette, le luci notturne di Yokohama sfrecciavano a una velocità esorbitante. Yamaguchi dovette quasi appiccicarsi al vetro per riuscire a vedere qualcosa oltre al suo riflesso, dato che all'interno della vettura della metro le luci erano accese.  
  
«Sai, credo di riconoscere questa... hah! Sì, non manca molto alla mia fermata!»  
  
Futakuchi non gli ricordò che erano segnate giusto sopra le loro teste un po' per stanchezza, un po' perché non ne ebbe proprio il cuore. Si limitò a sbadigliare e affermare: «Bene allora, posso lasciarti sotto casa e poi tornarmene al mio antro.»  
  
«Non c'è bisogno che arrivi a tanto» s'affrettò ad assicurargli l'altro. «Sono appena cresciuto di un anno, no?»  
  
«Seh, ma rimango io il più grande. E conosco almeno un paio di persone che me le suonerebbero se ti lasciassi vagare da solo nel bel mezzo della notte.»  
  
«È solo un pezzettino a piedi, Futakuchi-san.»  
  
«Direi che puoi chiamarmi per nome a questo punto, no?» Futakuchi lanciò un'occhiata fugace a Yamaguchi e alla sua espressione da cerbiatto spaurito non riuscì proprio a trattenersi dall'aggiungere: «In fondo ti ho visto sboccare in un cespuglio.»  
  
Yamaguchi gonfiò le guance, lievemente imbarazzato. «Te lo avevo detto che non bevo...»  
  
«Oh, senti, me lo dici come ti chiami o devo inventarmelo? Non ci ho fatto caso quando mi hai mostrato la carta d'identità.»  
  
«Tadashi. Mi chiamo Tadashi.»  
  
Futakuchi allungò la mano libera e sollevò le sopracciglia con eloquenza. «Kenji.»  
  
«Kenji-san.»  
  
«Se proprio devi...»  
  
Tadashi gli strinse la mano con un sorriso giocoso a danzargli negli occhi.  
  


* * *

  
  
A parte qualche persona qui e là, erano gli unici sulla metropolitana a quell'ora, per cui erano rimasti in piedi per non rischiare di addormentarsi sui sedili, anche se a un certo punto Tadashi doveva essersi assopito all'impiedi per un paio di secondi.  
  
Fu la voce di Kenji a destarlo, o più nello specifico le sue parole e il tono con cui le enunciò. «Non è stato malaccio.»  
  
Sfregandosi un occhio e sopprimendo uno sbadiglio, Tadashi annuì. «No, infatti. Sai che sei più simpatico di quanto sembri?»  
  
«Impertinente!» ridacchiò il castano, assestandogli una spintarella e facendolo ridacchiare. Sentire Tadashi ridere portò Kenji a chiedersi se non avesse bevuto un po' troppo, perché senza pensarci un secondo esordì: «Rifacciamolo.»  
  
«Quando, l'anno prossimo?»  
  
«Anche prima. Magari meglio, e durante il giorno.»  
  
«Mi piacerebbe.»  
  
Erano fianco a fianco, e il collo della bottiglia di champagne giaceva dimenticato tra le dita di Kenji. Era completamente vuota.


End file.
